Green: Time's end
by xXAnonymousBunnyXx
Summary: The next adventure in my Anthro AU. Join not only Green but Hessie as well as their adventure continues in this new work from AnonymousBunny! Cover art credit Redartbunny


Green sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance "What do you mean he won't come out?" the rabbit asked, clearly irritated. Clyde's face flushed, unable to really come up with any other explanation than the one he had already given, and would apparently give again now.

"I mean he just won't come out. He's locked the door and everything." The shorter blue rabbit said to his taller, golden furred brother. Green sighed again, and looked at the door. It was made out of tempered steel, meant to keep anyone and anything out should disaster strike. A sort of tunnel came after that door leading down to a bunker that now served as Hessie's room. The rabbit knocked softly, and flinched back when an irritated scream answered him out of nowhere. The rabbit growled softly.

"Have Gold break it down or something, we don't have time for this." Hessie was supposed to be at his martial arts class, and they were already late. Red was out for the time being. Cassie hadn't made it, and they were attending the funeral. Gold was still here though, and technically in charge while the bears brothers were gone. Green let his fist rest against the door, trying to hold back his growls. The week had been stressful for everyone, rebuilding headquarters after that attack by Seraph, and the bomb that they had been sent sometime after. The rabbit really wasn't in the mood for dealing with a whiny little kid.

Clyde looked suddenly down the hall at the sound of walking feet, and was greeted by the sight of Gold ambling down the brightly lit hallway. The walls seemed to shine white as the golden bear walked towards them, giving a small wave. Both Green and Clyde immediately stood at attention, but Gold eased them with just another wave of his hand. "Something wrong you two?" he asked, still appearing happy and optimistic despite the previous hardships that the team had endured.

Green crossed his arms, only very slightly eased by the bear's friendly attitude. "The little brat won't come out of his room, and we're already late." Gold chuckled as soon as he heard the news, and motioned for the two to step aside before giving a small, soft knock on the door. He didn't seem to be bothered when he was answered by another aggravated scream to go away. The bear chuckled at that, because it brought up very fond memories of his own childhood, spent with Red and Freddy. Though they had changed their names since then, at least, two of them had.  
The bear knocked softly again, this time speaking before the small child's scream could drown his words out. "Hessie? It's me, it's uncle Gold. Can you open the door?" Sure enough this worked, as a small click signaled the lock being disengaged. Gold opened the door and stepped inside, finding the tiny black rabbit curled up on his bed hugging a pillow. The bear sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled the young bunny into his lap, gently stroking over the kid's ears and back. "It's alright now kid, it's okay" he whispered. Hessie suddenly stood up and latched onto Gold, locking him into a tight embrace. Gold just hugged him back though, whispering soothing words into the kid's ears until he calmed down enough to talk. "What's wrong?" the bear asked after a while, still holding the child. Hessie murmured something about bad dreams during his nap into Gold's ear, and the bear nodded because he understood. "It's alright. A dream is just a dream, and we don't have to let them come true. Now how about we get you dressed eh? You're late for your karate class." Hessie got annoyed whenever he said that, but Gold stopped him before he went on the usual tyrant about how it was so much more than just karate. He got up, setting the rabbit on the bed while he picked out some clothes. It was gonna be a long day if things kept up like this...

 **A/N: It's finally done! I've been stuck on this for who knows how long! My writing style may have changed during this little case of writer's block, I'm not sure. All I know is that I've been practicing a lot and I hope I show at least some improvement. Chapters will be much longer than this one, it's only a prologue after all. The story is gonna take place a bit farther into the future, this was just to establish some things. Looking for criticism as usual. I'm not the type to care whether or not you hate FNAF or whatever. Go ahead and tell me so and I'll write something else for you. And with that, here ends the prologue of "Green: Time's End"**


End file.
